Nail Polish
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: A shopping trip with Tasha introduces Bree to the most amazing discovery of her life- nail polish.


**Hi guys! I'm back with another one-shot. This one centers around Bree and Tasha bonding. I based this story off of Chase's comment in "Speed Trapped" when he said, "Oh, who are you kidding? You passed out the first time you discovered nail polish." So, I thought I'd write about the first time Bree discovered nail polish. Although Bree didn't _actually_ pass out in this story, I think it's a realistic interpretation of what could have happened.**

 **Keep in mind that i** **t takes place in season one. The Lab Rats still don't know much about the outside world. The story is very lighthearted and sweet. Some may even find it humorous.**

 **Well, being that I have nothing left to say, I'll bring this author's note to an end. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for volunteering to run errands with me, Bree," Tasha said. "Normally with Leo, I'd have to tie him up and drag him."

"No problem, Tasha. Any chance I get to learn more about the outside world, I jump on it," Bree replied, glancing at the aisles of merchandise as she walked by. Store products simply enthralled the female bionic. Everywhere she turned there was something new to see.

"Well, I just find it refreshing to have a willing helper for once. Now," Tasha turned to look at her list, "The last few things on here are in the health care section."

Bree nodded, although she wasn't quite sure what the "health care section" was. Tasha led the way, and soon both ladies were standing on an aisle amidst hairspray and scrunchies.

As Tasha searched for her last few items, Bree wandered up and down the aisle examining all the supplies. An item in particular caught Bree's attention, and she stopped in her tracks. In front of her were shelves stocked with tiny bottles of colorful, shimmery fluids. Bree tilted her head slightly to one side in confusion.

"Hey, Tasha," she called out. Tasha turned to face the girl.

"What are these?" Bree asked holding up a little glass bottle of wonder.

Tasha made her way over to Bree to get a closer look at the item.

"Oh, you mean the nail polish?" Tasha asked.

"Nail polish?" Bree repeated. "What's that?"

"Donald never let you paint your nails before?" Tasha inquired flabbergasted.

"Why would I paint my nails? Isn't that stuff meant for walls?"

Tasha quickly pulled Bree into a hug. "Oh, you poor, unfortunate girl."

"Uh, Tasha… You're squishing me," Bree informed, her face smashed up against Tasha's chest.

Tasha immediately let go. "Sorry, Sweetie. I just can't believe you've never painted your nails. Come on. What do you say I show you how when we get home?"

"Okay, but I still don't see how putting wall paint on your fingernails is safe," Bree stated.

Tasha chuckled a little, "It's not the same kind of paint, Dear. Nail polish is _designed_ for your nails, so it's completely harmless."

"Oh," Bree blushed.

* * *

Davenport, Adam, and Chase walked into the lab, greeted by the sound of giggling and talking.

"What's going on in here?" Donald asked upon seeing Tasha and Bree sitting at the cyber desk.

"Tasha's teaching me how to paint my nails!" Bree said elated.

"Paint your nails?" Adam repeated. "Why would you want to do that?"

"It's not real paint, Adam. It's a special kind made just for fingers and toes. Check it out!" Bree invited her brothers over to see her handiwork.

Adam and Chase walked to the cyber desk as Bree stuck out her right hand. The boys looked down on pink nails covered in dainty silver decals.

"Eh, still don't see the appeal," Adam commented. Chase shook his head in agreement. With that, the bionic brothers exited the lab.

"Ugh, boys…" Bree muttered.

"Okay, Bree, your left hand is done," Tasha said finishing up Bree's other hand. "Just sit tight and wait for it to dry."

"Thanks, Tasha," Bree beamed.

Tasha smiled, happy to be exposing Bree to a girl-honored tradition. She then stood up from the stool and pushed her husband aside.

"Donald, I can't believe you never told her about nail polish! How could you deprive her of such a fundamental rite-of-passage?" Tasha scolded quietly.

The billionaire threw up his hands, "Hey, in my defense, _I_ don't know anything about it."

Tasha playfully shook her head. Glancing back at Bree who was marveling at her new manicure, Tasha remarked, "You should have seen the look on her face when I started explaining it to her. She was so eager to be doing something girly for a change."

"How do you know that?" Donald questioned.

"That's what she told me. You know, I was too. I never had a daughter to do this with," Tasha mused.

"You do now," Donald said grinning at his wife.

"Yea, I do. Hey, Bree," Tasha called.

Bree looked up.

"Want to make a whole spa day out of this and do facials next?" Tasha suggested.

"What's a facial?" Bree asked, scrunching her eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Oh, here we go again…" Tasha muttered, breaking into another smile.


End file.
